Uncontrollable Passions: Deleted Scenes from BOB
by Dragon-Raptor
Summary: Little oneshot, couple of deleted scenes from my story 'Bonds of Brotherhood'. Inara's feelings after Mal's third encounter with Niska become uncontrollable, and passions are released... and poor River gets caught in the tide. Rated for adult content.


**DR: **Okay, first off, I'm sorry this is NOT the next story in the 'Legacies' saga. That's stalled. Instead, here is a couple of extended, 'M' rated scenes from 'Bonds of Brotherhood'. Chapter 22, to be precise, the night after Mal & Kaylee are rescued by the Fury from Niska. To maintain the rating on the actual fic, I had to clip these scenes down. Yes, they contain sex, so all you under 16's, leave now. Mal with Inara, with a side order of River solo action. I thought I'd post this up, finally...

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own 'Firefly', or any other mentioned characters.

* * *

**Uncontrollable Passions**

Mal sighed as he sank onto his bunk. Today had been a more 'interesting' day than he cared for. He didn't dare think about what would have happened had Vega and the Fury not been on hand to rescue them. Niska would have tortured him again, when the last time still gave him nightmares occasionally. As for Kaylee... he shuddered, refusing to even acknowledge the danger she'd been in.

He'd just removed his boots when the chime from the hatch sounded. He sighed. "Come on down 'nara. You don't need to knock."

Swiftly but gracefully Inara stepped down into the cabin. Like she had done before she palmed the button to close the hatch behind her as she stepped around the ladder. "It's the proper thing Mal, to give you the choice of refusing entry."

"'Nara, you know I'd never refuse you." Mal said gently as he stepped over to her. As she looked up at him, the fear and relief that earlier he'd seen hinted in her eyes when he'd returned to _Serenity_ were all over her face. He was surprised to see a tear begin to fall from the corner of one eye. "Hey..." He half whispered, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing the tear away.

That simple action appeared to the last straw for her, for with a gasp she threw her arms around him, dragging him into a tight hug. Mal really didn't put much resistance: having her warm, soft, desirably feminine body pressed up against his was something to relish.

"I thought I'd never see you again..." She whispered, her voice shaky with barely controlled emotions.

Having feared the same, Mal had no words to reassure her. He gently eased her back a little so he could look at her face. Looking into her dark, liquid eyes, he saw fear and longing. Along with rising desire that matched his own...

With a short muttered curse he dropped his mouth onto hers, letting go of any form of control. She stiffened for a moment, taken aback by his forwardness. But then her tongue darted out of her mouth to invade his own, while her arms snaked around him once more, no longer seeking comfort, but instead rousing passion.

Mal luxuriated in the taste of her spiciness, the soft curves of her magnificent body. For once her sordid past didn't matter. He forgot her old job, her former role in society. Now, there was just them, him and her.

Inara too was letting herself get lost, in the solid build of his form, the 'salt of the earth' tang to him. One hand slipped between them, and almost frantically began to yank the buttons of his shirt open. With her clients in the past she would take her time, doing things ever so slowly, so to draw out the seduction, the sensation. Here and now though, there was only raw, animalistic passion.

Mal too was pulling at her clothing, one hand tugging at the back of the gowns collar. Her other hand reluctantly left his back to frantically undo the knot that held it closed. When the cord fell away, she threw her arm out to allow Mal to drag the gown down her back and arm. As her hand left the sleeve, she reached out and palmed the light controls, diming the illumination in the cabin.

Now that her gown was falling away, Mals hands moved. The hand that had been dragging the gown down her back now moved up her spine to cradle the back of her head, the fingers interweaving with her thick, soft hair. The other slid downwards, before taking a firm grip on her bottom, clasping one cheek through the thin material of the nightdress. The action caused her to buck forwards a little, pressing herself up against him even more, and allowing her to feel the hard evidence of his desire.

Inara was surprised, pleasantly. She'd seen Mal naked before, thanks to Saffron. It was about the only good thing that bitch did in her opinion. Even back then, she had wanted him. Fortunately, her Companion training had allowed her to act normally despite his nakedness. Surprisingly, so had Kaylee.

However, none of her training had stopped the flush of desire that had run through her at the sight of him. He had a lean, sculptured build. And while she had managed to not look directly, she had noted his size, even while limp.

Now though he was gloriously hard and eager for her. Letting the gown fall from her other arm to puddle on the deck, she slipped her free left arm under his shirt, running it over his torso ever so slowly. She felt the ridges of old scars as her hand moved.

A new tear formed in her eye as she felt more and more. _'So much pain and suffering...´_ She resolved to fill his life with pleasure, to counter-balance the hurt. Idly she wondered when was the last time he had had a woman. It took a moment for her to work it out. _'Mandi...'_ Another tear formed for her dear, long gone friend, but mixed in with the sorrow was a sense of contentment. Her last night had been filled with pleasure, and she had given the same to this man...

...this man whose hands were moving towards the ties that held the nightdress closed. Coming back to the present, Inara found that her hands hadn't been idle while her mind wandered, for Mal's shirt was gone, and his pants were undone and threatening to fall to the deck.

Inara deliberately took a half step back as she felt the ties go. Mal's hands paused as he looked at her in concern, the fear that he had gone too far clear in his eyes. She didn't say anything, just looked into his eyes as she slowly shrugged the nightdress off her shoulders. The gossamer thin silk dress slid down her back, catching at her elbows and waist until she straightened her arms, at which point it slid off completely to puddle at her feet.

A knot of tension gathered in her. Never before had she been naked before a man like this. Oh, she'd been naked with Clients before, but that was wrapped up in the bed or something else. This, however, stood before him bare to the world was entirely different.

Mal maintained their eye contact, even when his breath hitched as she slid the dress off her shoulders. _'Whao...'_ was all that was going through his head as he watched. He kept his eyes on hers as she looked up at him, but he couldn't help noticing that which had been hidden for so long. Unbidden thoughts of the last women to stand before him like this entered his mind, and he mentally compared her with Inara now.

While they both shared the same slim figure and dancers legs, Saffron had been heavier in the breast, while Inara was a few inches taller in stature. Saffron had been pale, lily white, with straggly blond hair, though some of that may have been the role she had been playing. Inara was instead evenly tanned to a warmer hue, her dark hair curling a little as it fell over her shoulders.

Slowly he brought his hands down from where they had frozen when she had taken that half step back. His fingers ran down the inside of her arms, just brushing the outside of her breasts as they past them, drawing a small gasp from Inara. He rested his palms on her hips, feeling her soft, smooth skin. The motion caused his pants to lose their hold on him and slump to the deck, but neither of them took any notice. Indeed, so consumed by their desires for each other, it was doubtful that anything that happened outside the cabin would distract them.

Mal leaned forwards a little, and Inara reciprocated. Once more their tongues wrestled with each other as their lips met. As the kiss deepened, he pulled her towards him, bringing her into full body contact with him. Her breasts were crushed against his chest as his arms slid around her, drawing her closer. Inara's own arms went around his neck, pulling him downwards a bit more while one leg slid provocatively up the outside of his thigh, before her knee hooked around his waist.

With a moan snatched when their lips parted for air, he reached down with one hand to cup her arse once more, lifting her up a little. With her other foot now barely touching the deck, he took a step back towards the bed.

If someone were to ask afterwards, he would not have been able to explain how she had gotten his underpants off without either of them parting, bending over or interrupting his steps. However she did it, he was grateful as he sank onto the bed, Inara still in his arms. As he leaned back, she rose above him, her hair now hanging down around them both. As he was perched on the very edge of the bed, he rolled them both towards the middle. Inara ended up underneath him in the centre of the bed, her hair sprayed across the pillow. As he looked down at her, she smiled her slightly swollen lips as she moved beneath him. He felt her knees rise up each side of him, opening herself up to him.

As he lowered himself to her, Inara arched her back, never before so eager for what was to come. She released a cat like purr of pleasure as he began to enter her, which quickly changed to gasps as he sank deeper and deeper. At last he was in her to the hilt, the tip just brushing her inner walls.

A long, low moan of satisfaction escaped her throat. There was no denying that she had had many men in the past. But not one of them filled her as Mal did now. She was stretched to the point of maximum pleasure, but not beyond that into the realm of pain. She considered this was the greatest feeling in the 'verse.

Mal proved her wrong however when he began to move within her. Slowly at first, but he began to pick it up when she urged him to. Drawing on all her training and experience, she used every inch of her body to excite him, driving him to greater efforts and power, which pushed her own pleasure up.

For a couple of minutes they kept the pace up, their skins becoming slick with sweat. Her hands caressed his back, up and down, Inara no long noting the scars that marred him. Her nipples brushed his chest with every movement they made, stoking Mal onwards. As he neared release he lifted his head up a little, removing his lips from her neck where he had been ravishing her to look her in the eye. She looked back up at him, eyes completely dilated and breath coming out in gasps.

And then it was upon them, and he slammed into her one final time just before release. His final thrust took her over the edge, and her mouth yawned open in a near silent scream as her passion erupted. Stars shot about behind her closed eyelids as she vaguely felt him let go within her. Her back arched so much she nearly bucked him off her.

Slowly, ever so slowly, her body relaxed as she came back down from the heavens. Her eyes opened to look up at him in awe. Not once had she ever reached such heights with a release. More times than she cared to admit, she'd had to fake her release, as it was part of the image that was expected of a Companion.

Suddenly weary, Mal eased himself to the side, before rolling off her. Inara however refused to release him, and they ended up lying on their sides facing each other, still joined at the hip. Reaching up with his hand, he gently stroked some of her hair out of her face, smiling all the while. Then he drew her close once more, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she snuggled closer...

X-X-X-X-X-X

In the far corner of the crew cabins, River was gasping just as badly as either of the two lovers had been. She lay back on her bed, legs spread and with one hand inside her underwear. Her clothes were rumpled and sweat stained, and her eyes almost glassy. Slowly she turned her head till she was looking directly at where Mal and Inara were, even with the bulkheads between them and her.

"Gorram it you two..." She whispered, but there was no real heat to her words. She'd been in the kitchen, fixing a drink before heading up to the cockpit for her nightly round. As everyone should have been asleep, she'd dropped her mental shields for the night. The murmuring had started up, but she had not taken any notice.

And then, as she had been stepping past the hatch to Mal's cabin, there had been a surge of emotion that had caught her dead. River had staggered, barely keeping the mug in her hands as she leaned against the bulkhead to steady herself. So strong were the emotions that it had taken her several seconds to realise who it was that were generating such feelings and passion. Her body began to respond, and River realised that she had to get away. She made it as far as the steps up to the cockpit when the passion became too much, and her next step faltered. After a few seconds, she took the step, but instead of climbing the steps she stepped past them and scrambled down the ladder to her own bunk.

Once inside, she'd carefully set down the mug before staggering towards the bunk itself. She'd hoped that having the extra layers of metal would shield her from them, but it was no use. River found herself swept along by their passion, and she'd been powerless to resist.

With everything that had happened to her, she'd never undergone the sexual awakening that all other people her age did. As such she'd fled passion before, unsure and afraid of what it meant. This time she had had no choice.

Now she was coming down from her own release, River finally understood why so many people seemed obsessed about it. She had never felt such pleasure before! At the moment of release she had actually cried out in ecstasy. Now with the warm afterglow filling her, and her underwear totally soaked, she envied Kaylee for getting this all the time.

She smiled in the direction of Mal and Inara, whose minds were slowing down to the pace of sleep. Feeling too drained to move, she took the mug of her drink in her free hand – she was reluctant to remove the other from where it was currently – and drained it in one slow draught. It had cooled, but she didn't care right then. Setting the mug down, she let her head flop back and closed her eyes to rest...

X-X-X-X-X-X

In the next cabin, Jayne tossed over, muttering in his half asleep condition. "Gorram crazy's still blooming screaming......"

* * *

**DR: **There we are. Hope you all enjoyed that. If you wish to understand how they got into this situation, you'll need to read BOB. 'Course, to understand all the 'other stuff', you'll need to read the rest of the saga from the start (ideally)... Oh, just Review, and make up your own mind if you want to know more...


End file.
